All I Ask Of You
by Timiniminy
Summary: RV Pointless, Mindless, Fluff including A Boom Box, A Phantom of The Opera CD, and a.. love? XD


**All I Ask Of You**

**Summary:**

((V/R)) Plotless, pointless, fluff. Oneshot.

**Rating:**

I dunno... T. ((lol))

**Disclaimer:**

NOW I remembered what it was I was missing in my other stories! The Disclaimer! XD

Anyhow, I own nothing of Static Shock, and have absolutely nothing to do with...what company was it? Warner Bros., right? Well, I have nothing to do with it. So don't bother suing me. Besides, I could probably defend myself in court. (Thanks to some courtroom dramas! Thank you Law and Order! XD ) BWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!

**A/N:**

FYI! 1. this is slash. Don't like, don't read. Got it?

2. the last (( )) numbers mean transition from Richie to Virgil singing. Just so you know.

A pale-white hand reached down to a boom box. A power button was pushed. A flick of the finger, and the volume level was raised.

--Outside—

Virgil Hawkins walked out of his home. One thought on his mind.

"_Richie's house."_

Well, more of the idea of Richie than his house...

Walking along the sidewalk, Virgil began to hum a tune. This soon turned into whispering it under his breath.

"_**No more talk of darkness**_

_**Forget these wide-eyed fears**_

_**I'm here...**_

_**Nothing can harm you,**_

_**My words will warm and calm you...**"_

Before he could even realize it, Virgil had already reached Richie's house, walked in, and was already in front of Richie's room.

He stopped singing, and pushed his ear to the door of his blonde friend's room.

"_Well that's peculiar..." _He thought to himself.

He could've sworn he was hearing the song he was singing on his way there playing out loud in Richie's room.

Taking the liberty, he walked in, closed the door, and stepped in front of the boom box. It was possible thanks to the fact that Richie had his back turned, and was...kinda swaying from side to side.

Virgil turned around slightly, and pushed the back button, so that the song would play a second time.

In instantaneous reaction, Richie turned around and gave Virgil a sudden gasp.

"V-V? When did you get in here?"

Virgil merely smirked at him as the song began it's non-singing ((**1**)) beginning.

As the song seemed to ready itself to the singing part, he did the same.

"_**No more talk of darkness**_

_**Forget these wide-eyed fears**_

_**I'm here...**_

_**Nothing can harm you,**_

_**My words will warm and calm you...**"_

Apparently, it was decided already that he would do the guy's part, and he would allow Richie to do the girl's part. Which he, to Virgil's surprise, did very well.

"_**Let me be your freedom**_

_**Let daylight dry your tears**_

_**I'm here**_

_**With you, beside you, **_

_**to guard you and to guide you."**_

Getting the idea, Richie sang stepped in and began to sing.

"_**Say you'll love me every waking moment**_

_**Turn my head with talk of summertime**_

_**Say you'll need me with you now and always **_

_**Promise me that all you say is true**_

_**That's all I ask of you."**_

Yet again it came to the male singer's part, so Virgil stepped in again.

"_**Let me be your shelter **_

_**Let me be your light**_

_**You're safe **_

_**No one will find you **_

_**Your fears are far behind you.**"_

((**2**))

"_**All I want is freedom**_

_**A world with no more night**_

_**And you, always beside me**_

_**To hold me and to hide me**."_

((**3**))

"_**Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**_

_**Let me lead you from your solitude**_

_**Say you need me with you here beside you**_

_**Anywhere you go let me go too.**_

((**4**)) **_Richie.._**

_**That's all I ask of you"**_

((**5**))

"_**Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**_

_**Say the word and I will follow you..**."_

((**6**))

"_**Share each day with me**_

**_Each night, each morning_**

_**Say you love me**_

_**I do...**_

_**Love me, **_

_**That's all I ask of you.**"_

By the time the song reached its end, Richie and Virgil were pushing each other up against...each other.

As their noses touched, they took no time in getting to each other's lips.

Enjoying this embrace, Richie and Virgil stood there, unaware and uncaring of anything else going on... Like the CD going on to the next song.

A/N's

Ok, I got lazy and decided to simply put ((number)) into the story so I wouldn't have to write out:

Virgil stopped, and Richie picked up.

See? Laaazy-ness. XD ok, now to review! REVIEW MY PRETTIES! REVIEW! REVIEW! –Evil cackle-


End file.
